


Short Temper

by ailaxolotl



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry i'm garbage, just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaxolotl/pseuds/ailaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a friend sent me a long message at 3 in the morning about these nerds and of course what else would I do but write a ficlet for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Temper

“So…they’re dating now? Are you sure?”

Alphonse’s thin shoulders rise in a shrug. “To be honest, I don’t really get it either. Brother said they had a real connection in the months before the Promised Day, but it wasn’t official until after the fight was over.”

Winry sighs, standing up from her spot on her bed next to Alphonse and walking over to her large balcony. She leans against the railing and looks down on the two figures sparring in front of the Rockbell house. Edward’s blond bangs contrast sharply with Ling’s own dark hair every time their heads collide, but Winry smiles at the sight instead of yelling as she usually would. Edward’s right arm was gaining muscle with every passing day; it would soon be as strong as his other one, if his iron grip on Ling’s ponytail were any indication.

“They just don’t really look the part, you know? Couples don’t typically pull each other’s hair and try to knock out their teeth,” Winry says, pouting and placing her chin on her fist.

Alphonse laughs, a small, breathy sound, leaning against his cane. “I think we both know that Ed is far from typical in pretty much every aspect of his life. I don’t understand it, but if he’s happy, then so am I.”

Winry snorts. “Yeah, he’ll be happy until he breaks his automail leg, sparring like that. Why does he even feel the need to fight anymore? I thought that after the Promised Day, you two would leave that kind of life behind.” Alphonse makes a small humming noise behind her. She sighs dramatically before slamming both her hands down on the railing and leaning far over the edge of the balcony.

“Hey, Edward!” Winry yells, glaring at Ling until he releases Ed from a tight headlock. “Are you two really, uh…together?”

A smug grin stretches across Ling’s face, and he elbows Edward in the ribs while Edward grinds his shoe into Ling’s foot. “Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Why do I ask? Because you morons are fighting like you’re ready to kill each other! What kind of couple tries to give each other black eyes?!”

Edward suddenly jumps away from Ling, turning a flustered red as he begins to yell. “Hey, hey, don’t try and pin this all on me! This leech has only been here for three damn days and he’s already eaten all the food in our goddamn house! And he had Lan Fan steal my wallet this morning so they could blow all my cash on snacks; I have every right to beat this bastard into the ground!”

Ling, looking absolutely unashamed, gestures to Alphonse, still sitting in Winry’s bed, with a coy smile on his face. “Alphonse, would this be an inappropriate time to inform you that your brother has a rather short temper?”

Edwards lets out an indignant squawk and leaps onto Ling, pulling him to the ground where Edward pins him and tries to punch his face. Ling quickly wriggles out of Edward’s hold and twists his arm behind his back, laughing freely all the while.

Winry groans as Alphonse joins Ling in laughter. “I don’t think their relationship has changed all that much, honestly.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Winry says, turning away from the scuffling boys below her balcony and closing the screen door. “The utter lack of any kind of romance or intimacy is too weird for me to look at anymore. I’m hungry. Help me make dinner?”

__________

“Let me go, you asshole prince—“ Edward shouts, trying to kick Ling despite being well pinned to the ground.

Ling stands up and Edward quickly leaps off the ground, fists raised as he runs towards Ling, but he hesitates when Ling doesn’t dodge—rather, he grabs the collar of Edward’s shirt abruptly and pulls his face forward for an obnoxious, but rather long kiss. Ling pulls away looking satisfied as Edward’s face turns a deep, vibrant red.

“Wha—bu—“ Edward splutters for a moment, before smacking Ling solidly across the face. “You can’t just kiss someone in the middle of a fight, you moron, that’s totally cheating!”

Ling laughs as he ducks under Edward’s other hand, poking at his stomach before running down the dirt path towards town. Edward chases after him like a mad man, screaming all the while, before he finally catches up a mile later and tackles Ling to the ground.

Of course, Edward would vehemently deny that he was laughing right alongside Ling the whole time.


End file.
